Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: The final battle with Naraku is over, leaving only Shippo and Kagome alive. They go back to Kagomes's time where they find a new problem all together, the demons are looking for their queen, and Kagome isn't ready to fight in that role just yet. A YYHINU
1. Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks

Sometimes, the Glass just breaks  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Author's Note: This is an Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. It will feature a dead Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku, and there will be nearly no time spent in the Sengoku Era. It will Feature romance, Ka/Kur, Ka/H, or Ka/Y. I haven't decided yet. If you don't like that most of the Inu characters aren't there, don't read the story, I don't want flames over it.  
  
Chapter 1: When somebody asks you if the glass is half-empty or half-full, you say: The goddamned glass is just going to break anyway, so why bother trying to figure it out?  
  
Kagome lay at the bottom of the well with a now human Shippo asleep in her arms, and a deep arrow would in her shoulder, just above her heart, which bled profusely. The few insignificant cuts that Shippo had retained where quickly healing themselves, it seemed that they small boy had retained is yokai powers despite his human form.  
  
Kagome smiled wearily at her adopted son, remembering the horror at the final battle with Naraku, happy that her son at least, had survived.  
  
**Flashback  
  
Sango and Miroku had died in the battle; Miroku had been swallowed by his wind tunnel just before Naraku had been defeated, never experiencing life without the hole in his hand. Sango too was killed, though she by her brother's hand. Kohaku, after killing his sister, had been granted his memories back and, unable to comprehend the horror of what had been forced to do, plunged his own hand into his chest and pulled the jewel shard he was in possession of out of his body and died instantly.  
  
As she watched her friends die, Kagome unlocked some of her powers as a miko and in a great blast, purified Naraku, killing the thousands of yokai locked in Onigumo's body. She then sent an arrow into the heart of the man who had ruined the lives of so many people. As he died, so did his many forces, all of which had been controlled by Kana, a child born of his flesh, one who died as Naraku was purified.  
  
Calling out in an ethereal voice, Kagome summoned the shards of the Shikon no Tama from where ever they resided. As they glowed above her head, Kagome clasped her hands together, as if reshaping a ball, and when she unclasped her hands, the shards of the jewel, were whole, and pure, shining a brilliant pink.  
  
To Kagome's shock, Inuyasha past her and grabbed the jewel out of the air and held it cupped in his hands. Staring down at it intently, he spoke to it, "I want Kikyo to be alive again." He looked around, surprised when nothing happened.  
  
"You fool, I cannot become alive again while my reincarnation lives!" Kikyo shouted as she notched an arrow in her bow. The arrow are charged with purifying power and Kagome had only enough strength to begin to dodge the shot, having it catch her in the shoulder, just above her heart, where Kikyo had aimed.  
  
Kagome lay still as she listened to Inuyasha and Kikyo speak. "Inuyasha, come with me to hell, Naraku is dead." She stepped up to him and before he could speak, she opened the portal to the world of the damned and as she and Inuyasha sank into the ground, the agonized shrieks of the dead rose around them, until they were gone and the shrieks faded into silence.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light caught Kagome's attention, Shippo stood, bathed in the pink glow of the jewel, and as she watched, he transformed. She watched as he grew taller, his hair more flat and a dark shade of auburn, the fangs and claws fading. Now before her stood a five year old human boy.  
  
"S-Shippo?" "Hai, Kaa-san?" "Wh-what did you wish for?" "I wished to be like you Okaa-san!" "Oh, Shippo." "Will I get to go home with you Kaa- san?" "Of course baby." "Good." Shippo sat down on the floor, "Wake me up when we leave, ok, Kaa-san?" With that, the little boy lay down and went to sleep.  
  
**End Flashback  
  
Kagome wearily hauled herself and her son out of the bone-eaters well, staggering across the yard and into her house. She could tell that she wasn't going to be able to stand much longer, the loss of blood from her shoulder wound getting to her. As she was a miko, she couldn't use her healing powers for herself, only for others, so she was going to have to find someone else to heal her, or do it the slow way with medicine and such.  
  
As she slid the door open to her house, she heard voices in the kitchen. 'Oh crap, Okaa-san has vistors.' "Okaa-san?" She called in a weak voice. "Kagome?" "Help Okaa-san!" As Kagome staggered, her mother came into the hall and managed to keep Kagome and Shippo from hitting the floor to hard.  
  
Kagome felt herself being lifted and clamped her arms around her sleeping son. "Kagome, let go of the boy, we need to get you into bed." "Iie! You can't have him!" She yelled, half delirious. She heard a sigh above her, "Ok Kagome, I won't take him." She was half dragged, half carried down a hallway and then laid in a bed she soon recognized as her own. With a bleary look around, she saw the worried face of her Okaa-san and another strange woman. Bearing her teeth, Kagome growled at the unfamiliar woman, who she now sensed as having a strange sort of power. "You stay away from my son." And then she drifted into sleep, feeling the warmth of her son in her arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Ok, hope you liked it. The cross-over will become apparent in the next chapter. It has already begun, but.yeah. Cookies to the person who can guess who the 'strange woman' is. Yup.Well, tell me what you thought! Review! 


	2. Once you have shed a thousand tears

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Author's Note: I'm taking a vote on pairings, either Kagome/Kurama, or Kagome Hiei. So far the vote is:  
  
Kagome/Hiei- 3 Kagome/Kurama- 5  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2-Once you have shed a thousand tears.  
  
When Kagome woke up with her son cradled in her arms and her bed beneath then, she remembered instantly what had happened. Curling on her side, she began to cry silently into her pillow, sobs shaking her body.  
  
The sun gently rose over the horizon, rays of light gently filtering across the now still forms of Kagome and Shippo. Kagome watched with red- rimmed eyes as Shippo moved slightly and his eyes, a stunning gold color, fluttered open and caught sight of her.  
  
"Kaa-san!"  
  
"Hai, Shippo?"  
  
"I was so worried! You've been sleeping for a whole day!"  
  
"You haven't been here the whole time have you?"  
  
"Well.not the WHOLE time."  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
"I had to use the bathroom twice and eat three times."  
  
"You should have gotten out of bed and played with Souta or something."  
  
"But I wanted to stay with you, Kaa-san. I wanted to be here when you woke up."  
  
"Thank you sweetheart." Kagome looked around her room for a moment, her eyes resting on the clock, which read 5:30 am.  
  
"Why don't we go get some breakfast? I'm hungry and I'm sure you are as well."  
  
"Hai! Can we have ramen?"  
  
"Would you like to try something different?"  
  
"Ok.Like what?"  
  
"Uhm.how about.these!" Kagome pulled out a package of soybeans and tofu.  
  
(A/n Heh.I don't really know very many Japanese foods, these are the only things I could think of on short notice.otherwise it would have been dumplings or something.If anyone knows Japanese breakfast foods, please let me know.)  
  
She quickly cooked the food and then sat down at a low table with Shippo to eat. They made quick work of the food, and were just finishing as jii-chan, her Okaa-san, and Souta walked in.  
  
"Okaa-san, I assume you've met Shippo, Shippo, this is your Oba-san."  
  
"Ohayo Oba-san." Said Shippo as he bowed to his Kaa-san's Okaa-san.  
  
"This is your jii-chan, and this is Souta, your oji-san."  
  
"Ohayo." Shippo shyly hid behind Kagome, peering around her legs at his new family. They smiled at him, and welcomed him into the family, before sitting down to eat.  
  
"Okaa-san, I am going to take Shippo to the mall to buy him some clothes and get him a hair-cut."  
  
"Alright, do you have your card?" (a/n I mean, credit card)  
  
"Hai." She turned to her son, "Are you ready Shippo?"  
  
"Hai!" He raced to the door before stopping and spinning around, "What's a mall?"  
  
Kagome giggled and pushed her son upstairs towards her room, where the changed into some clean clothes and found some of Souta's old clothes to give Shippo to wear until he got his own clothes.  
  
Shippo stared at everything they passed in wonder. Cars, buildings, people, and especially, the candy.  
  
"Kaa-san, can I have some chocolate?"  
  
"Maybe later sweety."  
  
"Kaa-san, why is that demon on a string?"  
  
"That isn't a demon, Shippo, that's a dog. It doesn't have any intelligence. And that is a leash, not a string. It's on the leash so that it won't run away or hurt somebody."  
  
"Kaa-san, what's that?" He asked, pointing to a large monster on wheels.  
  
"That's our bus! Come on Shippo, we have to run!" Kagome lifted her son and raced toward the bus stop, only just managing to catch it before the driver pulled away.  
  
"Arigato." She gasped at the bus driver as she showed him her student pass. The man merely grunted and started the bus up again. Kagome gently set Shippo on a seat, before wincing at the pain in her shoulder where Kikyo had shot her. For a second, tears welled up in her eyes, before she angrily brushed them away and smiled at the concerned face of her son.  
  
"What's wrong Shippo?"  
  
"Did we get eaten by the monster?" He asked, looking worried.  
  
"Iie, this isn't a monster sweetheart, it's a bus. It's like a cart that moves by itself. We are only riding in it, see look-." She pointed at the door, which was opening to let people off. "We only have to go through the door to leave."  
  
Shippo, nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer, and Kagome was left to her thoughts. She wished that Sango were here, so that she could have somebody to talk to. Nobody in this time period would understand, and Shippo was too young for Kagome to really talk to. Aside from that, she could tell her son was devastated over the deaths of Sango and Miroku, and even Inuyasha. They would have a nice long talk when they got home to the shrine.  
  
Kagome put a hand to her shoulder, she could feel that the wound was healing at an unnatural speed, and though it was bleeding slightly, it didn't hurt as much as it had only moment's prior. Hopefully, if it remained healing at this pace, the wound would be gone in only a week or so.  
  
After around a half an hour on the bus, most of the time spent answering Shippo's questions, the bus stopped in from of the mall, and Kagome held Shippo's hand as they left the bus to enter the immense building.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know that was a short chapter where nothing happened, but it was a transitional chapter and it had some character angst and such. Besides, that seemed like a good place to stop for now. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. The Crossover will show up in the next chapter. Only one person guessed the 'strange woman' from the first chapter right, Congratulations Katzzatar!  
  
|DemonLady 1- Hope this update was fast enough, I'll be taking a vote| |on pairings. | |Michelle- Don't worry, it won't be Kagome/Yusuke. Thanks for | |reviewing! | |Kasamaru- Nope, not Botan. Thanks for reviewing! | |Kurama's girl the punk Kagome- I'm taking a vote for pairings, so I | |can't promise anything, though it does look like it will be kur/kag.| |Mystic Rain- Nope, not Genkai. I was planning a Hiei/Kagome, but so | |many people have asked for Kag/Kur, that I'm going take a vote. | |Thanks for reviewing! | |Kuramasgrl123- Thanks, glad you like the story. Yeah, Kagome'll be | |the demon queen. Thanks for reviewing! | |Kurama's Miko- Thanks! *Smiles* Glad you like it, hope you enjoyed | |this chapter as well. | |Hiei Lover 0401- Nope, sorry, not Botan. | |Inu Youkai-Hime- Ooh! You're one of my fav. authors! I love your | |stories! Glad you like the story, but sorry, it's not Genkai. The | |story will be either K/K or K/H, I'm taking a vote. Thanks for | |reviewing! | |Artemis the Goddess- Glad you like the story so much! Thanks for | |reviewing. | |.- Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing. | |k- Well, this was a pretty quick update, hope you enjoyed the | |chapter. | |Katzztar- You're second guess was the correct one. Good job on | |guessing, you were the only one to do so! Thanks for reviewing! | |Sunstar-1217- Nope, not Genkai. Yes, Kagome will be the Demon Queen.| |Glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing. | |Inu-Ice-Dragon- Glad you like the story, hope you liked this | |chapter as well. | 


	3. And fought a thousand people

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 3: And fought a thousand people  
  
Kagome brought Shippo to the Gap for the first part of his wardrobe. The saleswomen had a field day finding clothes for him. He was a very cute little boy. Kagome had to beat off the women as they left the store with their bags of jeans and t-shirts.  
  
They then when to Marshal Fields for dress clothes (one pair of slacks and two button up shirts) and underclothes. Then they went to Famous Footwear for shoes (one pair sneakers and one pair dress shoes). By the time they were done, Shippo was elated but exhausted. And hungry.  
  
"Kaa-san, can we go get some food?"  
  
"Oh course Sweetie. Let's go find you something to eat."  
  
As they headed down to the food court, Kagome noticed four boys with abnormal powers following them but at first didn't think anything of it, after all, this was the future and a mall, and it was entirely possible they were just hungry. Besides, people didn't just go out and attack other people in malls.right?  
  
However, as she paid for her and Shippo's lunches, and noticed that the boys had stopped walking behind them and were standing, leaning up against the railing that separated the food court from the rest of the mall, talking together, always keeping at least one eye on Kagome, she began to study them closer.  
  
The short one dressed in black was obviously a demon. With a bit of concentration, she could tell he was a fire apparition, though he seemed to be a hybrid fire/ice demon. He looked as though he would cheerfully kill any one who got in his way, if cheerful could ever describe him.  
  
The person next to him, a medium height boy with black hair, seemed to be mostly human, with perhaps a fourth to an eighth of demon blood in him. He had a large amount of power, not demon or miko, something strange that she couldn't quite recognize.  
  
Talking with him was a large human boy with orange hair. He also seemed to have a large amount of power, though he didn't seem to be able to use it offensively for the most part. He was totally human.  
  
Lastly, there was a boy who had beautiful red hair with a rose tucked behind his ear. He was hard to decipher. He had the body of a human but the soul of a.kitsune. He seemed to be best classified as Hanyou, but she didn't think that was quite true either. Shrugging, she simply noted that he had a lot of power as well, though most of the demon power was locked away.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something trying to enter her mind. Frowning, she glanced up at the boys again and saw them all staring at her intently.  
  
'How dare you enter my mind, demon!?' She whispered to the intruder in her head. With a great shove, she closed her mind to the demon that possessed the power to read it. As she did this, the small black demon staggered slightly in shock. She smirked at him and turned to walk to a table with her son.  
  
"Kaa-san, what is this?" Shippo asked as he poked the meal with his fork, looking like the food was going to up and bite him instead of the other way around.  
  
"That is a hamburger. It's a beef patty on bread with.ketchup, with is like a tomato sauce.kinda. Don't worry, it's good. Just try it."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Shippo warily picked up the hamburger and bit into it. As soon as the taste of it hit his tongue, his innocent eyes widened in surprise and his began to eat it enthusiastically, stopping only to get a drink of water. Kagome smiled as she watched her son inhale the food, but kept a watchful eye on him, trying to ensure that he didn't choke, after all, he was only five years old. An incredibly intelligent five year old, but five all the same.  
  
She ate her hamburger more slowly, half concentrating on her son, and half on the boys still watching them. The full demon, she was sure, could hear everything they were saying, but she wasn't sure about the hanyou. The two mostly human boys couldn't hear a word and were looking bored.  
  
After Shippo had finished eating, he looked expectantly at Kagome, as if wondering why she wasn't done yet.  
  
"Done Shippo?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Did you like it?" She asked, trying to conceal her smirk.  
  
"Hai! It was better then Ramen!"  
  
"Really? Are you still hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Would you like to finish mine?"  
  
"Can I?!"  
  
"Of course." Kagome handed her son the rest of her hamburger with a small smile. She was glad that there was no more Naraku to worry about; it was time that they had peace for a while. They deserved it, they all did.  
  
Kagome's eye clouded with tears briefly, the sorrow over loosing her friends still fresh and sore, like an open wound, and thinking about them caused pain like pouring salt over the wound.  
  
Shippo looked up from his hamburger to stare at his Kaa-san, concern shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Kaa-san? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome started slightly before answering.  
  
"It's nothing sweetie. Are you done eating?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you full."  
  
"Hai, Kaa-san."  
  
"Okay then, we have only a few more things to buy. You ready?"  
  
Shippo nodded, his ponytail fluttering with the movement. Kagome smiled and grabbed their trays.  
  
"Alright, when we finish with our food, what we do is bring the trays and our garbage to the garbage cans, see? Right over there? Then we put the garbage in the can and put the tray on top. Like this." She demonstrated with her tray and then gave the second one to Shippo, who she could see what eager to try a new future thing to do. As he finished the simple task of throwing away his garbage, he turned to Kagome with pride.  
  
"Good job Shippo. You're learning quickly. Come on, there's a few more things to get."  
  
Careful to keep an eye on the group that was still following them, Kagome lead Shippo to a toy store. And let him loose.  
  
"Shippo, let's find a few toys you would like to play with." She said, expecting him to leap for them.  
  
"Toys?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Hai, toys. Things for you to play with. You can't always practice your illusions or get into fights here Shippo. What you can do is play with other kids or with toys. You can get a stuffed animal, like my bear, you remember him?" Shippo nodded in confirmation, remembering the bear he had liked so much.  
  
"Or there are games, like.board games, where you move little pieces around a flat board, like a picture and try to win, or group games, like tag or hide and seek, or you can play with bubbles or do art supplies, or.well, there's thousands of things you can do."  
  
Kagome was said to realize that Shippo had had to grow up faster then she had realized. He had never really had time to play with other children. He probably couldn't really remember his parents, other then when they had died. His whole memory would be traveling with her and Inuyasha, fighting demons for the jewel shards.  
  
"When do we fight demons then?" He asked, echoing Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Shippo, sweetie, we don't have to fight demons here. Now we can concentrate on school, and playing, and you can just be a normal kid. Come on, let's find something for you to play with."  
  
She took her son's hand, tears once again fighting to escape the confines of her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes, she didn't want to upset Shippo, she wanted him to have fun. They spent two hours in the toy store, and the whole time the four boys stayed near the entrance of the store while Shippo looked around at all the things he had never seen or heard of before.  
  
When they left, Shippo had gotten two games, twister and Sorry. He had a bike and helmet, and a ball. He had looked longingly at a stuffed fox, but he didn't buy it. Kagome knew that he wanted it, but didn't want to ask for anything else and that he probably thought he wasn't supposed to remember his demon form or his birth parents, so she snuck it into the cart when he wasn't looking.  
  
She paid, noticing that she was spending a lot on her credit card. She just shrugged, it was for Shippo, and it was time he had a good childhood. She grabbed the bags and struggled to a payphone. Looking up the number, she called a porter to bring her purchases to the house. When she was done, she grabbed Shippo's hand through the loops on the bags and led him to the doors where they waited for the porter.  
  
The boys, she noticed, were gone. They must have gotten bored of something. She shrugged it off, reserving the thought for later when she would try to figure out why they would follow her and her son around for an afternoon. When the porter arrived, she paid him and took Shippo to the bus station.  
  
"Come on baby, let's go get you some ice cream ok?"  
  
"Yey! Really Kaa-san? Do they make chocolate ice cream?"  
  
"Yes really, and yes they do make chocolate ice cream."  
  
(A/N Let's pretend that Kagome had managed to bring Shippo ice cream once, ok? Let's play pretend.)  
  
They got off the bus at the stop before the one that would take them home, the ice cream parlor was near to her house, so they could just walk back. As they sat down to eat, Kagome saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar. She sent out her senses and found that it was the same woman who had been visiting her mother the day she had come home. Unknowingly, she growled slightly and Shippo looked up at her, startled.  
  
"Kaa-san?"  
  
"Hai, Shippo?"  
  
"Why were you growling?"  
  
"Was I? Come on, let's get you your ice cream." Shippo was efficiently distracted and he bounced over to the counter. She followed him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Can we have one small bowl of chocolate ice cream and one small bowl of mint chip?"  
  
"Of course you can! Is the chocolate for that cute little boy there?" Kagome smiled, happy that her son was getting so many compliments.  
  
"Hai, it is, arigato."  
  
"Here you go!" The cheerful woman said as she swung the two bowls of ice cream at Kagome, her blue hair swings behind her.  
  
Kagome took the ice cream and put the money for it on the counter before leaning in close to the woman.  
  
"And if you come near him, Lady death, I will make sure you need to find way to carry your own soul down the River Styx."  
  
The woman's eyes widened in surprise, looking slightly fearful.  
  
"I won't lady, I'm not here for him." Her eyes were respectful, though they still held a hint of fear.  
  
"And if that woman over there is with you, tell her to leave my family along, got it?" Kagome growled, pointing at the woman her mother knew.  
  
"I am only following orders my lady."  
  
"Be sure your orders don't cross mine."  
  
Kagome left the counter and walked back to her son, who again seemed to inhale his food, though he had to stop several times because of brain freeze. Kagome managed to finish her ice cream nearly before Shippo and she watched him finish up his.  
  
He really looked cute, his short auburn ponytail slightly messy, innocent amber eyes half closed with the pleasure of his ice cream treat, and with chocolate smears all over his face. When he finished, Kagome grabbed a napkin and gently wiped his mouth clean.  
  
"Sweetie, you need to learn to eat slower. It's rude to inhale your food."  
  
"Gomen, Kaa-san."  
  
"It's ok, but next time eat slower."  
  
"Hai! Where are we going now?"  
  
"Home! I'm tired, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, I'm ready to go home too."  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbing her purse and helped Shippo out of his chair. As he stood up, his hand slipped into her and she smiled down at him. They walked across the park, Shippo still hugging the little ball that he had gotten earlier.  
  
"Kaa-san?"  
  
"Hai, Shippo?"  
  
"Can we play with my ball?" He asked eagerly, loving the way the park felt.  
  
"Of course Shippo, would you like to play catch?"  
  
"Hai!" He seemed very excited, Kagome was surprised at how much energy he had, she was exhausted, but since it was his first day outside in this time, she would humor him.  
  
"Ok, toss it to me, just lightly now."  
  
Shippo threw it to Kagome and it bounced at her feet, landing in her hands. Shippo squealed in delight and Kagome threw it back to him. They stayed in the park for an hour and the people passing by looked at the sight and smiled, thinking they saw a sister playing with her little brother. Either way, the scene was cute, and all who passed couldn't help but think about how sweet the scene was.  
  
"Shippo, I think it's time we went home."  
  
"Ah.Just five more minutes?"  
  
"Iie, we have to get home, Oba-san is expecting us."  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Shippo grabbed his ball and walked over to Kagome so he could hold her hand. As they walked toward the shrine, Kagome felt the presences that she should have felt long ago. She turned around, her spine stiff.  
  
"They're here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Japanese Translations: Oba-san: Grandmother Jii-chan: Grandfather Arigato: Thank you Gomen: Sorry Hai: Yes Iie: No Kaa-san: Mom/mommy  
  
Author's Note: There we go, a new chapter. The next chapter will be a fight, introductions between the characters, and Kagome finding out about her part in a prophecy concerning the Demon Queen. And I know that the characters are OOC, but this is the way I wanted them. Shippo seems a little shy and childish, the reason for this is because in his transformation, his development was set back a bit, and for the sake of this story, demons age the same way humans do until they are teenagers, say around.18. Mkay? Any questions? Review!  
  
|Inu-baby: Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the chapter. | |SsAnImE- Ok, I'll put down your vote. Thanks! | |*kairi*the*great* : I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean. If | |you could tell me what you find confusing, I'd be happy to explain | |it in an e-mail or review response. | |aznfangurl16: Hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing. | |CelestialStar6: Yup, I'll put down your vote. Glad you're enjoying | |my story, hope you liked this chapter as well. | |Flying Phoenix- I'll put down your vote, hope you liked the chapter,| |thanks for reviewing! | |Tiger_Blaze: I'll put you down for Hiei/Kagome then. I agree with | |you, he does need some affection. | |Twilight Millenia- Wow! Glad you like my story, you're one of my fav| |authors! I'll put down your vote, thanks for reviewing! | |Dark Topaz- Glad you liked the chapter, hope this one was enjoyable | |as well. Thanks for reviewing! | |Sunstar-1217: Not Botan, but she plays a part in this chapter, if | |you didn't notice. Glad you like the story, I'll put down your vote.| |Thanks for reviewing. | |DemonLady1: Stop guessing! You'll guess everything in my story! | |*sigh* Nobody lets me have my fun. *sniff* oh well. Hope you like | |the story, thanks for reviewing. | |Artemis the Goddess: Hope you like this chapter as well, thanks for | |reviewing! | |Inu Youkai-Hime: Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter | |as well. And I won't kill you for what you did to Kagome's Kitsune, | |as long as you don't give up on it. *smile* Again, thanks for | |reviewing. | 


	4. You can protect your son

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Kagome/Hiei *********  
  
Kagome/Kurama ********** So far Kagome/Kurama is winning by one, so any of you Hiei/Kagome fans who haven't already voted had better do so or it'll end up being Kagome/Kurama!  
  
Chapter 4: You can protect your son  
  
Kagome turned, her spine stiff.  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Kaa-san?" Shippo asked sounding confused. Kagome gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Shippo, stay behind me. Whatever happens, don't let yourself get caught."  
  
"Kaa-san, what's going on?" Kagome's face softened slightly as she looked down at her son, sensing his worry.  
  
"You remember when we were fighting demons right baby?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, this is just like that."  
  
"But I thought there weren't any demons in this time?"  
  
"So did I.Come on baby, we need to try to get to a more public place. I'm going to carry you."  
  
Kagome swept her son up into her arms and began to run, but didn't get far before a black blur appeared in front of her and she had to skid to a stop. Without hesitation, she changed directions, only to be headed off by the hanyou she sensed earlier.  
  
Finally, she stopped running.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" She growled, brining her miko power to the surface.  
  
"Forgive us, lady. We were sent to find the source of the power our boss sent. I am Kurama, this is Hiei, then Yurameshi Yusuke, and Kwabara Kazuma."  
  
"I don't like demons and strange humans following me. Get out of my way."  
  
"Lady, you don't understand, we would ask that you accompany us to meet with our boss, your power is unlike any we have ever seen."  
  
"I refuse. Move it."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"So be it." Kagome raised her hand and sent a bolt of purifying energy at him. It only just barely hit him, but he went down, screaming in pain. The bolt hadn't been enough to kill him, or at least kill his demon half, but it was enough to cause him a suitable amount of pain as a warning.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Yusuke demanded as he readied himself of a fight.  
  
"I began to purify him. Do not take lightly, you too have some demon in you, and I can use my energy to purify you as well. And you!" She turned to the human boy, Kwabara, and spoke to him.  
  
"I have other energy attacks as well, do not think that because you are not demon I could not defeat you as well."  
  
Kagome set Shippo on the ground.  
  
"Shippo, would you please weigh them down with on of your seals?"  
  
(A/n: you know, the ones he uses to pin down Inuyasha? The ones on the rocks?)  
  
"Hai!" Shippo concentrated briefly and then tossed a stone at the prostrate Kurama, still trying to catch his breath from the brief period of being purified. The boy started in surprise, recognizing Kitsune magic and now unable to stand.  
  
Yusuke drove at Kagome, who, quicker then the human could see, twisted her hands and was now holding a glowing blue spirit bow.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I saw the black haired boy, Yusuke coming toward me and felt his strange power again. Then, I realized that I held that same power inside myself, in addition to my Miko powers. I pulled the power into my hands and found a glowing bow made purely of energy. Smiling, I realized I knew how to use it.  
  
End POV  
  
Kagome drew her finger back with the string, like it was the arrow, and called out, "Spirit Arrow!" As she let the string go, a blast of energy left her finger and hit Yusuke, throwing him back several feet where he landed, unconscious.  
  
Kagome stepped forward, trying to sense the other human boy, unable to see him. To her surprise, he was diagonally behind her. She spun around, to face him only spin again when a shout caught her hearing.  
  
"Rose Whip!" Kagome had enough time to catch sight of a whip made of some time of plant, presumably a rose, before the tip cut into her arm and left a deep gash from her elbow to her arrow wound, which began to bleed furiously, the healing skin ripped off by the whip.  
  
"Hey! Who's the shrimp? Your brother?"  
  
Kagome spun around in horror, seeing the ugly orange haired boy holding her son by the ankle.  
  
"You moron! Put down the boy!" Kurama shouted, "He is not involved in this!"  
  
"Don't worry so much Kurama, it's just a kid." He wasn't paying any attention to Kagome, who are afraid for her son and getting increasingly angry that anyone would dare to touch her son. She advanced on Kwabara.  
  
"Put." Her power aura rose and became visible in its fury, black and red flames wiping in a wind that was of another world, her hair crackling with energy.  
  
"My." She grew several inches; her hair gained auburn streaks and grew to touch the backs of her heels.  
  
"Son." She grew claws from her fingers nails and a black gash ran down each of her checks and a red sun with a crown shone on her forehead. Kwabara looked very afraid.  
  
"Down!" As she hissed the last words, her fangs became prominent. She leapt at Kwabara and the man dropped the child he was holding and tried to run. Kagome scooped her son off the ground and sent an energy attack at Kwabara.  
  
"Fire of the Sundance Fox!" Red and black flames rose out of the ground and surrounded Kwabara, each flame sending a horrible pain across Kwabara's body and before long the boy was unconscious.  
  
Once Kwabara was down, Kagome turned to the two demons.  
  
"Do you try to fight as well?"  
  
"No my lady, I would not." Hiei bowed deeply, surprising Kurama.  
  
"And you fox?"  
  
"I surrender to your power, lady."  
  
"Never bother me again!"  
  
Kagome seemed to disappear as she ran towards away from the park and toward her home. However, she only managed to get halfway there before feeling to faint from blood loss to continue.  
  
"Baby," She said, putting Shippo down.  
  
"I need you to be very brave for me."  
  
"You can count on me Kaa-san!" Shippo said, puffing out his chest.  
  
"Good, I need you to go home as fast as you can and get Oba-san. Do you remember the way?"  
  
"Hai! I can do it!"  
  
"Don't let anybody see you, ok, Shippo?"  
  
"I won't Kaa-san!"  
  
"Quickly now, go! I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too Kaa-san. I'll get Oba-san quick!"  
  
Shippo took off down the street keeping to the shadows.  
  
Kagome watched her son until he faded from sight and then collapsed onto the ground, her wounds bleeding profusely. As she felt her consciousness fading from her, Kagome felt another presence in the alley she was hiding in.  
  
"Lady Death, turn away. It is not my time yet."  
  
"I know my queen, but I must fulfill the duty you set out for me, centauries ago."  
  
The woman came up to Kagome and as she set her hands on her forehead, Kagome lost consciousness.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know that was short, but it seemed to be too good a place to end. Yup. Ok, I know that Kagome is getting really powerful really quickly, but there is a reason, which will be explained in the next chapter. Hopefully, it will be a lot longer. Hope you liked the new chapter! Tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to: Kurama's Miko, Kimber, Inu-baby, Dark Topaz, anzfangurl16 |Kasamaru- Hm, good point. Let's say it's her mom's money and thought| |they aren't rich, they are middle class so they could afford to get | |the stuff for Shippo, which would have cost around $300, which is | |the amount that people generally spend on new babies so, yeah. | |That's the way it is. | |Capn-BlackRose: Thanks, glad you like it so much. I'll put down your| |vote, I haven't finished the poll yet. Hope you liked this chapter | |as well. | |Mystic Rain- Sorry, another cliffy, kinda. I'll put down your vote, | |but I can't promise you anything. Hope you liked the chapter. | |Ashleigh- Glad you like it, Thanks! I'll put down your vote. | |Sunstar-1217- Yup, they are the spirit detectives, as proved in this| |chapter. Glad you like the story, hope you liked the new chapter as | |well. | |DemonLady1- I'll put down your vote, glad you like the story. | |K- Hope you liked the fight. Kagome's part in the prophecy is the | |Queen. It really isn't any secret. The prophecy is in the next | |chapter. Yes, Shippo does have his Kitsune powers. | |Inu Youkai-Hime- Ok, I'll check out your version on MediaMiners | |then. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as | |well. | 


	5. And learn of your destiny

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 5: And learn of your destiny  
  
Kagome groggily opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing in pain, as was her shoulder and arm. Stiffening, Kagome realized that a demon was in the room with her, as well as another. Kagome wearily cast her eyes around the room and saw the small, black clothed demon called Hiei, and the Lady of Death.  
  
"My Queen, how are-."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The spirit world."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"It was your own will that I do so."  
  
"I never asked you to do this."  
  
"In your past life you did."  
  
"In my past life I was a bitch called Kikyo."  
  
"No, you were never the re-incarnation of that girl."  
  
"Oh? Hey why do I look like her?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama chose you as its guardian. It is what gave you the appearance of Kikyo."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Please my lady, would you come with me?"  
  
Kagome looked at the blue haired girl suspiciously before nodding her head and climbing out of the bed. (A/n hey! That rhymed!)  
  
"I will come."  
  
"Great! Follow me!" Botan sped on her way down the hall, followed at a slower pace by Hiei and Kagome.  
  
"You didn't attack me or my son earlier, why?"  
  
"I could not, it is not allowed by my blood. Kurama could get past it as he is in a human body, but it cost him pain to do so."  
  
"I see, and why is it not allowed?"  
  
Hiei frowned at her,  
  
"Because you are the queen. No male demon may attack you."  
  
"Queen?" Kagome looked at the demon, puzzled.  
  
"Hn." Hiei stopped speaking and Kagome simply shrugged it off. She was used to that kind of behavior.  
  
"So, where are we going, exactly?"  
  
"We're going to see Koenma-sama! You and he used to be great friends!" Botan's cheery voice rang down the hall.  
  
"Come on now, we're almost there!"  
  
Kagome walked a small ways further and stopped in front of a large door. Botan jumped off her paddle and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" A voice sounded through the door, tired and harassed. Botan led the way in and the doors opened to reveal a baby, sitting behind a mountain of paper work.  
  
"Botan, what is it? Hiei? Who is this?"  
  
"This sir, is Kagome Hirigeshi, the Sakigake* Queen."  
  
"This is she?" Koenma looked up eagerly.  
  
"You have indeed returned. The last time you were alive, you were under the name of Mikodora-sama (a/n is that right?), but I sense that you have gained all of your powers this time around."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Botan, didn't you explain to her?"  
  
"Ehehehe.funny story..ah.no."  
  
Koenma sighed, "Alright then I will tell you." He looked around,  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
Kagome wearily looked around and sat on a comfortable looking chair, though she said straight up and at attention.  
  
"You are the Sakigake Queen. The harbinger queen. Sometimes called the *Sogi Queen or the Yokai Queen. You are the queen over all Yokai and as such, you are a full demon. However, you are also a full miko and you have an immense amount of Spiritual energy. You are a contradiction in all aspects. You are on of the weakest of demons, a fox, but the strongest of them, the Sundance Fox. You are, as queen, the most powerful Yokai as well.  
  
"You are a fire fox, but mikos are water and earth. No male can attack you, but few females will like you. You are not a mother, but you have a kit. You were born human, but you are Yokai. The list goes on and on. You are the spoken of in the prophecy, you must unite the Yokai and the ningens, or both of the worlds will be destroyed."  
  
Kagome sat in silence after Koenma's impassioned speech.  
  
"What is this prophecy?"  
  
"It is that a queen over all Yokai will come, that she will be the opposite of everything she is, and that if she does not unite the Yokai and the humans, they will all die. In order to do this, she must find the three *Soy Nay items or she will fail.  
  
"The prophecy is not descriptive, as you can see, and most of it was lost through time and translation. This is only the bare bones of the prophecy."  
  
"How do you know that this queen is me?"  
  
"Well, you are a full Yokai, Miko, and spirit *Senshi, you are female, and I was great friends with you in your past life, and she told me what to expect."  
  
"I see. What are these items I must find?"  
  
"A sword, a dagger, and a mirror. The sword is called *Hakai Suru, the dagger named *Mamoru, and the mirror, Kaiso suru. They are your proof that you are Queen, symbols of office, if you will. They will also help you to bind together the Yokai and ningen, though how I do not know. You wrote a book, and hid it, somewhere far away. You never told me where, so I cannot help you, but it would be a good idea to find it as well. There is a good chance that I'm missing something important."  
  
"Hai. Do you have any idea of how I'm supposed to find these, Soi nai items?"  
  
"You need to sense them, using the jewel of your heart."  
  
"The jewel of my heart? But the Shikon jewel is gone."  
  
"Not the Shikon jewel, the jewel that resides in you, the jewel that every person has. How good or evil they are shapes the jewel, shapes its size, color, purity, and form. You must find your jewel and use it to find the Soi nai items."  
  
"Arigato, Koenma-sama. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Iie. Feel free to explore the Makai, as you desire, or to go home. Have you learned how to create a portal?"  
  
"Hai. I will go home. Goodbye Koenma-sama."  
  
"Goodbye Kagome-sama. Gomen for the rude.invitation to see me."  
  
"It is forgiven." With that, Kagome vanished from the office of Koenma, re- appearing in her home, to see the anxious gaze of her son watching her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. I had planned to start the pairings in this chapter, but I decided to post instead. So the next chapter will be the beginning. The poll is over, it will be a Hiei/Kagome pairing. *smile* Gomen to all you Kurama/Kagome fans, I hope you'll all continue reading.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry that I can't thank each of you individually, but that really takes forever, and so I'm just going to post a general thanks and maybe put up a chapter with review responses. Thanks again!  
  
Thanks to: Houseki, Kuramafan, MarsMoonStar, SilentDark, Star Silver fox, Raven Shadow Sorrow and night, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, oro, kagome11492, Totoro, hiei is mine forever, ^.^, nyczbabigrl, estrella, liz, kasamaru, karo, Kikyo-hater, Sierra-Falls, Tiger_blaze, Fallen Dragon, DemonLady1, Kuramasgrl123, Roxy0729, ..., ladyofthedragons1, Demon-of-Darkness, BabbleQueen, Naluina, CrimsonBlades16, animechickie, thekiit, Lady of Dragons, Artemis the Goddess, Demon Kitty, Dark Topaz, star kitty, shingami02, Inu Youkai-Hime, Crystal Moon Dragon.  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'm glad you all like it enough that you are sticking with the story, despite my prolonged absence. I'm sorry to say that there will probably be a wait before the next chapter. Finals are coming up in around a month, and my teachers are cracking down. Evil bastards. Oh well. I'll try to write up a new chapter soon.  
  
I'm sorry that some of you are finding this story confusing. What's happened so far is that everyone in the past is dead except for Kagome and Shippo, who have gone to Kagome's time. Inuyasha is in hell with Kikyo. Kagome is now revealed as the Queen of Youkai, or the Sakigake Queen. She was, in her past life, Mikodora. She is very powerful and is responsible for uniting the demons and the humans or both races will become extinct. She must find the three Soi Nai items to prove her as queen, and possibly for another reason. That's it so far. Hope that clarifies a bit. If anyone is still confused, if they could tell me exactly what they are confused with, I could maybe explain it better.  
  
The votes ended up with: 23 Hiei/Kagome and 15 Kurama/Kagome. Hiei/Kagome wins! *Sakigake: Harbinger *Sogi: Funeral *Soi nai- Unquestionable *Hakai Suru- Destroy *Mamoru- protect *Kaiso suru- Reminisce (recollect) 


	6. The first circle

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 6: The First Circle  
  
"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Where were you?! Oba-san couldn't find you and I couldn't smell you anymore and then the lady from before came and said you were find and-"   
  
"Shippo, hold up a second. What lady?"   
  
"The one with the brown hair? She was here when we first came back. Oba-san's friend, remember?"   
  
"Ah, hai. I remember." Kagome's lips curled in a silent snarl directed at the woman with the same energy as the human boy who had been one of the four following them earlier. Suddenly a thought struck her so hard it knocked the other out of her mind. (A/n: like a baseball bat…) Kagome knelt down in front of Shippo, questioning him gently.  
  
"Baby, when you wished on the jewel, what did you ask for? What were your exact words?"  
  
"I asked to be just like you, Kaa-san. Except not a girl."   
  
"Could you please concentrate on your kitsune form?"   
  
"Hai!" Shippo's eyebrows narrowed in concentration and with a little 'poof' there was a small kitsune kit standing in front of Kagome.  
  
"Sweetheart, you are still a yokai, you just have control over your form, that's why you could use your magic! Baby, I'm a kitsune demon too."  
  
"Really, kaa-san?"  
  
"Hai." Shippo popped back into his human form and jumped into Kagome's arms.   
  
"Ai shiteru, Kaa-san."   
  
"Ai shiteru, Shippo." Kagome smiled as she set her son back onto the ground and he slid his hand into hers.   
  
"Come on baby, let's go find Oba-san, I'm sure she'll want an explanation." She half turned around,  
  
"Are you coming, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei, surprised at being caught, nearly fell from his tree.  
  
"Hai, my queen." Kagome sighed,  
  
"Don't call me 'my queen' it'll get annoying really fast and I've had it with Yokai not calling me my real name. It's Kagome. Call me Kagome."  
  
Hiei gave Kagome an undecipherable look and then nodded; falling in beside her and her son, ready to protect them if he had to.   
  
Kagome was still several feet away from the door when she felt the presence of the three missing boys, Botan: the Lady of Death, and the woman who was her mother's friend.   
  
Kagome walked through the door, placing Shippo between her and Hiei, unconsciously knowing that he was someone to trust, and consciously snarling a bit when she realized what she had done.   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"My queen, I wish to apologize. I was only following my master's orders."  
  
"I understand. You are forgiven, as…Yusuke? Is that right? However, you-" She turned to face Kwabara, "You are not forgiven. You must prove to me your worth. No man should ever threaten the life of a child. You may return to Koenma, ask him to heal you, after you explain how you came by those burns."   
  
Kagome turned now to the woman, whose name she had yet to learn.  
  
"I do not know your purpose here. Explain to me."  
  
"I am Kwabara Shizuru. Please do not place me with my brother. I love him, but he is very stupid. He will learn from the lesson you have taught him, though I know this doesn't excuse what he did. I was assigned by Koenma to follow you until we had discovered who you were. We did not yet know you were the Sakigake queen we had been searching for."  
  
"I understand. You too, are forgiven."   
  
Kagome sat on the arm of one of the couches in the living room where they stood.   
  
"Please, sit down. There is no longer any need for formality. Botan, please send Kwabara to Koenma. Thank you."  
  
After Kwabara was gone, Kagome began to speak again.  
  
"I have spoken with Koenma; he seemed to indicate that you all were trust worthy. I would like to invite you to be the first circle of my court. Your first loyalty would be to me. Then to each other, and then to Enma and his son, Koenma. After that, your duties would be to help me strengthen the bond between humans and Yokai, and to find the Soi Nai items. Do you except?"  
  
"My queen, I am unfit you for your court. I am the forbidden child of the ice maidens, a mixture of ice and fire, I cannot serve you."  
  
As the other boys of Hiei's former alliance stared at the smaller yokai, Kagome smiled gently.  
  
"You more then any other are fit for my court. You are opposites in one, you are as all are, and you are as I am. I would have you serve me, for you are loyal."  
  
Hearing this, Hiei knelt onto the floor, bowing his head.  
  
"If you will take me, I will serve. My life will always be in your service, as will my heart."  
  
"Thank you. You will always be under my protection, for as long as your life and heart are in my service, and forever as you serve loyally." Kagome grasped both of Hiei's shoulders in her hands and pulled him up. Kissing him softly on both checks, she whispered into his ears, a message for him alone, and when he pulled away, a black stripe lined each of his checks, just where her stripes were, in addition to an ornate black crown, resting on his heart.   
  
Each of the others knelt onto the ground, one by one, pledging to serve Kagome, all sensing her goodness and power, her fairness and love. Each gained marks to prove they served her, the crown on the heart, but only Hiei received the stripes, which were a reminder to every yokai who saw it that this forbidden child was wanted, that he was in service and that he was loved by his queen. He would forever be loyal.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. I had planned to go further, but that seemed like a really good place to stop. Final's are over, so the next chapter should be up in a week or so. Review and tell me what you thought, Ja Ne! 


	7. The Heart Jewel

Sometimes, the Glass just Breaks  
  
Sweet Sakura Curl  
  
Chapter 7: The Heart Jewel  
  
Several days after Kagome had created her first circle, she was out playing with Shippo, puzzling over how to find the 'heart  
  
jewel' that Koenma had spoken of. She had talked to him since then, but he had no idea how she was supposed to call it.   
  
"Kaa-san! Catch!" Shippo through the ball at Kagome who deftly caught in and tossed it lightly back. They had been playing   
  
for quick some time down. Nearly an hour, but Shippo never seemed to tire of playing catch, and Kagome didn't blame him. It   
  
was time he had some fun.   
  
Squealing in delight over the ball, which still hadn't worn off it's appeal as a novelty, Shippo tossed it back to Kagome,  
  
only to have it rebound off the head of Yusuke, who had exited a portal right in front of Kagome.  
  
"Ow! Botan! I told you to be careful where you opened these things!"  
  
"Gomen Yusuke! I didn't think to check."  
  
"Hn, serves you right." Hiei's voice came from a tree limb high above the field were Kagome and Shippo were playing.   
  
"You know, you don't have to stay up in that tree, I told you that you could come down and play with us."  
  
"I will remain here in order to ensure no other Youkai enter."   
  
"Oh fine. Be that way." Kagome turned to Yusuke and Botan, who were looking on in amusement.   
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
"What? Can't we just stop by to see our favorite Queen? Do we really need a reason?" Yusuke's voice was slightly airy and the  
  
words had a teasing lilt to them.  
  
"Oh course you do, now what is it?"  
  
"I'm hungry, and I can't cook, and my mom is drunk, again, so I was hoping…."  
  
"You were hoping your queen would supply you dinner?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You're shameless Yusuke, but I'll feed you anyway. It's nearly dinner time anyway. Come on baby, let's go home and eat."  
  
"Yey! I'm sooooo hungry!"  
  
"Hiei? Are you coming? I'd appreciate it if you did."  
  
"Hai." Hiei nodded stiffly and vanished from human sight, only to appear by Kagome's side. ="  
  
"Kagome-sama," Hiei couldn't bring himself to just call her Kagome, not after all that she had done for him, even if she   
  
didn't truly know that extent of her gift, so they had compromised on Lady, rather then queen.   
  
"I wish you would use your demon form, you have much more limited senses in this human form."  
  
"Don't worry so much, Hiei. Nothing's going to happen, now come on, let's go home."  
  
They walked quickly, all of the circle surrounding Kagome, as if to protect her and her kit. Yusuke and Botan to the side of   
  
her, and Hiei in back, protecting them from the rear.When they arrived at the Shrine, Kagome stopped suddenly.   
  
"There is something /wrong/ here." With that, she morphed into her Kitsune form, the once heel length hair now chopped off at   
  
mid-back, the same as when in her human form. Having heel-length hair was much to much trouble in a fight.   
  
Cautiously, Kagome issued orders to the three of her first circle that were with her.   
  
"Botan, fly around and see who's here, Yusuke, go check the buildings. Hiei, stay with me and Shippo."  
  
Yusuke and Botan snuck around the buildings and grounds, but came back with nothing to report.   
  
"The only place I didn't look was you house, that's were I felt the most of the energy."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Botan agreed with Yusuke.   
  
"Alright then, let's go." Kagome glided past the three of her circle and towards the house.   
  
"Botan, bring Shippo to Koenma. Stay there unless I call you."   
  
"Hai!" Botan took Shippo's hand and opened a portal, disappearing in a flash of light."  
  
When they were gone, Kagome nodded and continued on to the shrine, leaving Yusuke and Hiei to run to catch up.  
  
Cautiously, Kagome opened the door to the shrine, peering around the corner, Kagome saw two amber eyes shinning in the dark.   
  
Suddenly, the form that the eyes belonged to hissed threateningly at her.  
  
"What have you done, bitch?"  
  
Hiei stepped around Kagome and his katana glinted as he drew it from it's sheath.   
  
"Who are you, and why have you invaded my home?"  
  
"I demand that you release my mate from the hold you have on him."  
  
"I do not know your mate. That being said, how could I have placed a hold on him?"   
  
"You evil bitch! He's left me! Left me for you! All he wants now, is to serve his queen, he won't stay home with me!"   
  
"I am sorry, it is the call of every male yokai to protect his queen. However, beyond that, I have no hold on him. Your mate   
  
left of his own free will."  
  
"Liar!" The amber eyed female yokai leapt at Kagome, her speed surpassing that of Kouga, the wolf yokai who had wanted Kagome as his mate.  
  
There was a startling sound of metal on metal as Hiei's Katana met with that of the attacking yokai.   
  
For several minutes they fought, before suddenly, the door opened, distracting Hiei enough that the female yokai was able to   
  
stab him.   
  
Her katana passed through his chest with the horrible noise of a knife passing through meat, and as she pulled the katana   
  
out, Hiei fell. Kagome raced over to the yokai she trusted above all the others in her circle, and before he hit the ground   
  
he was in her arms.   
  
The enemy yokai leapt again her katana raised to come down on Kagome's neck. Then, Kagome raised her head and gazed deep into   
  
the woman's eyes.   
  
"You will not harm me or my friends again!" There was a beautiful blue-white glow and a magnificent gem appeared n Kagome's   
  
hands. It was many faceted and in it swirled the red-black of Kagome's yokai form, the pale pink of her miko magic, and the   
  
blue of her spirit energy. The strange mixture of colors only served to make the stone more beautiful then it already was.   
  
And it was flawless, no chip or imperfection anywhere. However, there was a strip of black onyx running through it that was   
  
obviously not part of her yokai.   
  
Just as the stone appeared, the room flashed in a blinding white light and when the light cleared, the offending yokai was   
  
gone. Kagome was surrounded by a mixture of pale pink and blue, forming a light dusk purple. She gently held her crystal in   
  
one hand, and caressed Hiei's cheeks with the other. She then laid her palm over his heart, just where her mark was, and   
  
where the sword had pierced. The area flashed a dark purple, which faded lighter and lighter until it was gone.   
  
Shortly after that, Hiei's eyes fluttered open, and he was aware of the relieved sobbing of his queen, and the warmth of   
  
being held in her arms.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is the second chapter that ends with Hiei. Oh well, this fic will deal with him and Kagome for the most part, so I guess it makes sense. Yup. Well, review peoples! Tell me what you think!  
  
Cashmere: Hope you liked this chapter, sorry, it's a bit short.   
  
K: I hope that you liked this chapter, I'm glad to hear that you liked the last one so much. Tell me what you thought!  
  
Shingami02: Thanks for your review, hope you liked this chapter as well!  
  
Dark Topaz: Sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it.  
  
ME: Yes, it will be Kagome/Hiei. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Ambergirl: Glad you like the story, hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Jade Dagashi: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silent Dark: Glad you like the story, hope the new chapter wasn't disappointing.  
  
Ai Higeki- Thanks! Glad you liked the last chapter so much.   
  
Kurama and Hiei's lovable Miko: Thanks a bunch for your review. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Star Silver Fox. Glad you liked the last chapter, tell me what you thought of this one.  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Thanks for your review, tell me what you thought of this chapter.   
  
W?W?SU: Thanks, hope you liked this chapter as well. 


End file.
